Minor Characters in 3-2-1 Penguins!
This list is for characters who only appear in 3-2-1 Penguins!, listed in chronological order. Mr. and Mrs. Conrad Mr. and Mrs. Conrad are the parents of Jason and Michelle. They send their kids to Grandmum because they're going on a business trip, according to Ron Smith. They were only seen in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, though they're mentioned a few times in later episodes. Voice Actors *Pamela Thomas (Mrs. Conrad) *Ron Wells (Mr. Conrad) Fun Facts *They're the only human adults besides Grandmum to be in the series. The Bandicoot King The Bandicoot King is one of the kings in Space Base Bullamanka. He first appeared in The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka and appeared as a background character in The Comet Lounge ever since. Voice Actor *Keith Lango Cowboy Alien This alien '''is yellow and wears cowboy attire. He speaks with a Western accent. He is frequently seen in the Comet Lounge in various episodes. He appeared in Fair and Square, The Shinin' Star Swing!, Space Surfin' Superstar!, Spaceship Drivin' Man, The Legend of Galaxy Gus, I Scream, You Scream!, Lazy Daze, Practical Hoax, Comedy of Errors, Wiki Tiki, Invasion of the Body Swappers!, Hogs and Kisses, and Kennel Club Blues. Voice Actor *Ron Smith Squid Girl '''Squid Girl is a pink humanoid alien. She mostly often appears in The Comet Lounge. Voice Actor *Tracy Johnson Fun Facts *Her name was never mentioned in the show, but it has been revealed in concept art. Trevor Trevor is a close friend to Jason. Voice Actor *Tracy Johnson Barthos Barthos is a sheep from Planet Picket. He was the judge of the meeting over which side has the greenest grass. He only appeared in The Green-Eyed Monster. Fun Facts *He is the only inhabitant to be both bluish and pinkish in color. Flam Mingo Flam Mingo '''is a lawn flamingo from Planet Sharalike. The lawn gnomes declared war on him and the lawn flamingoes. He only appeared in Give and Let Give. Voice Actor *Trevor Devall Jeff '''Jeff is a lawn gnome from Planet Sharalike. He declared war on the lawn flamingoes. He first appeared in Give and Let Give and appeared as a background character ever since. Voice Actor *Lee Tockar Fun Facts *His real name is Nutty Mcfluffyplants. Gordon Shtick Gordon Shtick '''is a stick figure-like alien who is a comedian. He offered Jason a chance to perform at the Comedy Hole in Sector 12 after he saw his stand-up act. Later on, when he found out Jason's embarrassing secret, he reassures him that he won't tell anyone. He only appeared in Comedy of Errors. Fun Facts *Although he is a comedian in Sector 12, it's not specified whether he is a comedian in the Comet Lounge. Miso Guapo '''Miso Guapo is a lobster-like alien who is the host of the Miso Guapo Convention in Sector 9. He only appeared in Invasion of the Body Swappers! Fun Facts *Cedric Hohnstadt designed him as a George Hamilton-type of alien. *His name is a pun. "Guapo" is Spanish for "handsome". Therefore, "Miso Guapo" basically means, "Me so handsome". Future Midgel Future Midgel '''is Midgel's future self. He, along with Future Fidgel and Future Zidgel, tried to give advice to their past selves, only for their advice to be ignored. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *Paul Dobson Future Fidgel '''Future Fidgel '''is Fidgel's future self. He, along with Future Midgel and Future Zidgel, tried to give advice to their past selves, only for their advice to be ignored. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *Lee Tockar Future Zidgel '''Future Zidgel '''is Zidgel's future self. Like Future Midgel and Future Fidgel, he tried to give advice to their past selves, but his advice was more obvious. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *John Payne Admiral Sowmaster and Cash '''Admiral Sowmaster and Cash are pig-like aliens in charge of the Pig-O-Bank Cruiser. They only appeared in Hogs and Kisses. Fun Facts *Sowmaster is based after Edward G. Robinson. *Concept artist Cedric Hohnstadt stated that Sowmaster was tall, while his assistant was short. This was changed by Tom Bancroft. Gizmoid Gizmoid is a robotic fox. He only appeared in 12 Angry Hens. Voice actor *Sam Vincent Fun Facts *Even though he's based on a fox, his mouth moves more like a beak. *His voice is reminisces to to Edd/Double D from "Ed, Edd n Eddy", a character Sam voiced before. Old Robotic Scarecrow The robotic scarecrow stands on a small asteroid with stocks of corn around him. When the Rockhopper crew was trying to find Cavitus who stole the Royal Egg, they found a robotic scarecrow who tries to point them where they went. Michelle immediately thought they should go left, but Fidgel said to wait and see if he's actually pointing the right direction. He only appeared in 12 Angry Hens. The Emperor of Planet Kennel The Emperor of Planet Kennel is a purple dog-like alien who owns many cato'pillows. He only appeared in Kennel Club Blues. Voice Actor *Garry Chalk Fuzzy Fuzzy is a sock monkey who promised to keep her finger in the hole in the dam. She only appeared in Promises, Promises. Voice Actor *Andrea Libman Fun Facts * She speaks with a Scottish accent. Cow Commander The Cow Commander referred as Bessie by Zidgel, is the leader of the alien cows. She contacted the Rockhopper. She only appeared in In the Big House. The Mayor '''The Mayor '''only appears in Promises Promises and is a father of Fuzzy. Category:Characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:Humans Category:Devices Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:3-2-1 Penguins!